The Story Not Told
by ConsultingDuelist
Summary: *COMPLETE* Everyone was celebrating because of the defeat of Mantid, but then a Portal opened in the Inner World, a portal to Earth, Hunter's home. He has a decision to make. Hunter x Corona. Warning: AUness, fluffy goodness
1. Portal

**The Story Not Told**

**Summary:** Everyone was celebrating because of the defeat of Mantid, but then a Portal opened in the Inner World, a portal to Earth, Hunter's home. He has a decision to make.

**A/N:** I'm sorry for not updating any fics lately, I haven't been in the mood. But lately, I've been in Spider Riders mood. I know that's strange since the anime is all dead and done with, but I still love it. 33 This story mostly revolves around Hunter and Corona. And I already have the outcome, ending, whatever you want to call it, ready for the story, but I'm not telling you what it is! ^o^

Oh, and I'm sorry if my chapters aren't incredibly long...I dislike long chapters.

**Pairing:** Hunter x Corona

**Warnings: **OOCness cause they hardly explain Hunter's family at all except for his grandfather, so I'm making at least 99.9% of it up.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Spider Riders.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

Chapter One: Portal

Everyone was celebrating. The Inner World was safe, the Oracle's sun was back, and everyone was alright. Mantid was at peace, as was everyone else in the Inner World.

There was parties almost every night for a week after the defeat, but then on the seventh day of the first week after the battle, a mysterious white light blinded all of the Inner World, and when it disappeared, only lasting for seconds, all seemed normal again, though it had the inhabitants of the Inner World spooked, especially the Spider Riders.

Since it happened early in the morning, all the Spider Riders decided to go and investigate. They looked around the area for any damage, or anything suspicious. But it wasn't anything suspicious that they found, no. What they found was shocking.

A portal had mysteriously opened up in the Inner World, near the Arachna castle itself. Its light was blue, and it was big and round. You couldn't see what was on the other side, but Hunter had a pretty good idea as he stared at it.

Corona wasn't staring at it, however, she was staring over at Hunter with a frown on her face. _'Is this it?'_ she thought to herself. _'Is Hunter going to leave the Inner World and never return? Oh ... Hunter...'_ she thought to herself.

"Where do you think it goes?" Igneous asked, and Hunter looked over at him, a surprisingly serious look on his face.

"I think I know... but I'm not sure if I like it."

Lumen blinked and turned to look at him. "You think...it's a portal to Earth?" he asked. Hunter nodded.

"If so, then you have a decision to make, Hunter Steele."

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

Hunter sighed as he stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom, the door closed. There was no noise around him, even Shadow was quiet for once. But it was no surprise, the young earthen needed some time to think.

Sure, he missed home...but was it enough to return there? Here he was a hero, the one who protected and saved the Arachna Kingdom from the Invectids and Mantid --- back at home people barely even stole a glance in his direction when he walked by. They thought he was just a silly young boy. He had indeed proven them wrong, but they just weren't here to see it.

He thought about going home, wondering what might happen. Had his parents even been worried when he left? He doubted it...his mother maybe, but his father couldn't give a damn. He was a drunkard, and barely paid attention to his own wife. His grandfather that became a spider rider was on his mother's side, so when he disappeared into the Inner World, Hunter's father couldn't have been happier, for numerous reasons. **(A/N: reasons that aren't T-rated and as such I can't list, but you can probably figure it out.)**

Hunter hated his father. That was one reason NOT to return home. But if he didn't return home, what would happen to his mother, alone at the mercy of his father? Perhaps he would be allowed to enter the portal once and bring her back with him? But what if his father followed, hurt them both, or what if the portal closed the minute he walked through it?

Gah! So many thoughts were running through the young earthen's mind, it was giving him a headache. He sighed softly and put his feet on the other side of the bed, and sat up. He put his head in his hands, staring out the window.

"...what am I supposed to do? We don't even know enough about the portal to know what will happen when I walk through it."

Shadow even didn't comment on this. In fact, he had been silent for a while now, which surprised Hunter a bit, as he was usually commenting on something by now. But he guessed even he needed a little time to himself.

...after all, he might be saying good bye to them all forever...

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

Corona was sitting on her own bed just as Hunter had been on his own. She was in just as bad shape as he was about this whole situation, believe it or not. A hand was resting on her chest, near her heart as she stared towards the open window.

_'My heart's beating so fast...'_ Corona thought to herself. _'I'm scared that if Hunter's going to leave....we'll never see him again. I know Earth is his home and he belongs there... and if he wants to go back it's his decision but... I...'_

She trailed off in her thoughts, not finishing them, and looked down at the ground sadly.

Tears were welling up in the young girl's eyes, and she wiped at them furiously, refusing to let them fall. But they just kept coming.

''I love you, Hunter. Please make the right decision."

No matter who it hurts....

**A/N: **More point of views about Hunter leaving next chapter...this chap only consisted of Hunter and Corona, and sorry if it wasn't a lot of dialogue. ^^'

Click on that little button down below that says review if you want another chapter!


	2. Question

**The Story Not Told**

**Summary:** Everyone was celebrating because of the defeat of Mantid, but then a Portal opened in the Inner World, a portal to Earth, Hunter's home. He has a decision to make.

**A/N:** Thank you for my first reviews, TL-chan and Imagamaster3! ^^ I've always wondered what Hunter's family was like, and this is my version of them. :)

**Pairing:** Hunter x Corona

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Spider Riders.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

Chapter Two: Question

Hunter and Corona stayed in their rooms for the rest of the day, not even going out to train, or even to eat, which was surprising for Hunter, but he honestly didn't feel like eating right now.

Igneous, Magma, Lumen and Sparkle were all eating however, surrounded at a big table and helping themselves to food, but leaving some for the other two of course. It was a silent affair, at least for a while. No one ate very much either, they were all upset because of the portal. They soon might be losing not only a battle partner and a hero, but a friend and companion as well. That is, if Hunter decided to leave.

They were all silent, the only noise being the chewing and crunching of food that they ate. Everyone stared down at their plates. Even their spiders were silent. They were worried about their partners, of course.

Sparkle looked around at the other three, Igneous, Magma and her older brother with worry. She too was worried about Hunter's decision but she had talked to Lily and she said that her Crystal Ball showed that decision would be good for them all, though she didn't say what his decision was.

She would miss Hunter if he decided to leave. After all, he was one of the ones who played with her and gave her that special toy.

Igneous would miss a friend and companion, and a sparring partner. Igneous was one of the first people Hunter met at Arachna Castle, and that was a day Igneous would never forget. Of course, Hunter would never forget his friends here or his adventures in Arachna.

Lumen. While Hunter first had thought that the prince was a bit lazy and only cared about impressing the ladies, he had come to respect him as a prince, and he was indeed a formidable opponent in battle, as well as a good friend.

Magma. Hunter had helped Magma even when he didn't know who he was, in the Forest of Bewilderment. He helped Magma escape and find Brutus' sister, Porita. Magma had to repay him, somehow.

Hunter Steele was on everyone's mind, everyone was on Hunter's mind. What was he going to do, and what was going to happen when he did make his decision?

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

Hunter still hadn't made his decision, but he needed a different place to think. So, he was walking outside, when he caught sight of Corona in a field of flowers. Her head was bowed, and he could see her shoulders moving slightly.

He could only assume what she was crying about, and frowned. He wondered if he should leave her be, or go and be with her.

Deciding that this might be one of the last times he saw Corona, he silently walked over to her, calling out her name when he got closer.

This made her jump and looked over at him, startled out of her thoughts. "H-Hunter . . ." she said in a soft voice. He nodded and sat down next to her.

They were both silent for a moment, not sure what to say to the other. Corona herself was fighting back tears, trying to not literally jump into Hunter's arms and beg him not to go.

Now, Hunter's thoughts were all about Corona. How beautiful she looked surrounded by the flowers, just like the other time he saw her like that. It made him blush, so he turned away.

Corona saw this and tilted her head. "Hunter . . . is something wrong?" she asks curiously. He silently shook his head.

"No . . . nothing's wrong, Corona. Don't worry," he said and turned to glance at her, allowing a small smile to cross his lips.

Corona had to smile when she saw Hunter smile. His smiles always cheered her up. They always made her keep fighting, no matter what was happening. They made her believe anything was possible.

The young woman jumped when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, even though she knew it was only Hunter, it still surprised her because he never did anything like that before.

"H-Hunter?" she asked in a shaky voice. He could feel her breath on his neck, because she was now facing him.

". . .Corona. . . can I ask you something?" he asked after a moment of silence, but he still didn't let go of her. She mutely nodded, her lips dry and unable to form a coherent sentence. Her heart was pounding a million miles a minute, she could feel his touch, and she felt . . . safe in her arms.

"Yes, Hunter." was all she was able to say.

He was silent now, as if thinking of what he needed to say without saying it wrong.

". . . will you come with me?"

Corona's eyes widened, and her head snapped up to look into his green eyes. She saw a faint blush to his cheeks, and she couldn't help but smile.

Hunter was nervous. Why wasn't she saying anything!? Did she not want to go with him?

" . . Yes, Hunter. I'll go with you," she said, finally making her decision.

He seemed stunned, as he didn't say anything. He hadn't thought she'd be so willing to leave her home, and . . . for him, no less. The thought made his heart . . . flutter?

Corona was doing this for him. She was coming home with him. She said yes.

This seemed to make another smile come onto Hunter's face, and Corona blinked, staring up at him.

"Hunter, are you o-"

The pink haired male had effectively cut her off. . . with a kiss.

A/N: I'm evil, very evil. I know. :3 But the next chapter will be up soon!


	3. Goodbye

**The Story Not Told  
Chapter 3: Goodbye**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Corona just stared when they broke the kiss, stared right at Hunter. She hadn't been expecting him to do that, not anything like that. She didn't know what to say or do. To put it simply, Corona was speechless.

Hunter's cheeks were aflame, wondering why he did that in the first place. She was just staring at him--probably thought he was stupid or something for doing it. He thought this especially so when he heard her sigh after what felt like almost five minutes of silence, but when she smiled, he felt confused.

"Hunter?" she asked him, and he tilted his head. She didn't sound like she was going to reject him, but just like appearances, the sound of voices could be deceiving ...

"Yeah, Corona?"

Corona smiled and merely gave him a hug. He seemed stunned by this, making her giggle softly, but she was quite happy when she felt him return the hug.

"Let's go."

Hunter blinked a few times, as if wondering what she meant by that, having been a bit dazed by the kiss, surprised that he did it himself. Then he remembered that he had asked her to come to Earth with him.

"Wait a sec … you wanna go -now-?" Hunter asked, trying to get his mind off the kiss for at least a moment, as she wasn't bringing it up, for whatever reason he didn't know, but he had a bad feeling.

"Sure!" Corona said with a smile. She was very curious about Earth and what his home was like. She wanted to meet his parents, hear stories about his childhood. She wanted to do a lot. She just wasn't sure where to start.

"Well…alright," Hunter said with a smile. "But we better go tell the others in case they think we go missing or something."

Corona nodded. "That's a good idea. Let's go, Hunter."

The two started walking together back towards the castle, and when Hunter looked down, he saw that Corona had taken his own hand in hers.

He had to smile. He never cared for someone as much as he had Corona before. She was pretty and he liked her a lot yes, his heart fluttered whenever he caught her looking at him, and when he kissed her, his thoughts were confirmed.

He was in love with Corona.

He just didn't know how to say it. Maybe the kiss had been enough? She had kissed him back, so did that mean she loved him back?

He sighed. Love was so confusing.

Corona watched him curiously, tilting his head to the side. "Are you alright, Hunter?" she asked, hearing him sigh.

The young earthen blinked and nodded, looking back at her with one of his grins. "I'm fine, Corona. Don't worry."

They made it to the castle within ten minutes, and found everyone sitting around the table, just about to eat or so it looked like.

"Ah, there you are, Hunter and Corona," Lumen said in greeting, flashing them a lazy smile as he laid back in his chair. "We were starting to wonder where you two had run off to."

Hunter thought he'd be the only one blushing right now, but Corona was too. "Ah, we came to tell you that we decided to leave."

This got everyone's attention and they all looked up at Hunter and Corona. "What? You mean to say you're both leaving … right now?" Igneous asked, walking over. Sparkle frowned and wandered over to them while sitting on Hotarla.

"Don't go, Hunter and Corona! I'll miss you," she said, frowning.

Hunter knelt down to get to her eye level. "Hey, we'll be back soon," he told her. "And guess what? I'll even bring you some of the toys they have on Earth."

Sparkle's eyes seemed to light up at this, and she gave Hunter a hug. "Oh, thank you Hunter! Come back soon!" She already wished she could go with him herself, just to see all the kinds of toys that were in Hunter's world and maybe play with them with kids her own age.

Corona smiled as she watched the two. Everyone else may not look sad, but they were. Corona could merely look at her friends to see the sadness in their eyes, and just seeing it made her sad too. Though she refused to cry- she was leaving...leaving with Hunter.

That made the sadness worth it.

Hunter and Corona had hugged everyone goodbye, and waved to them one last time as they made their way to the portal. The two could understand why the others didn't go with them to bid a final farewell-- it would be quite sad. Or at least, what they thought was a final farewell.

They still didn't know enough about the portal, so who knows what would happen when they walked through it.

"Ready, Corona?" Hunter asked as they stood just outside the portal. He kept a hold of her hand once more, as she looked at the portal once, then at him with a determined nod.

"I'm ready, Hunter."

Hunter gave her a grin, as if reassuring her everything would be fine. "Then let's go."

With that being said, and still holding hands, the two of them walked through the portal, wondering what awaited them on the other side.

**A/N: **Hmm, cliffhanger. ;) Anyone have any ideas for the portal? Should it close when they walk through it, should it still open? Should they even be in Earth when they walk through it? Lots of questions! Lol.

Oh, and to people who are asking and asking, this will not be Hunter x Aqune. I'm not even sure if Aqune will be in this. If you're in the mood for HunterxAqune, go and look at my other fic, Good Gone Dark.

Enjoy and review!


	4. Hunter's Home

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait in an update, I haven't really been in the updating mood for Spider Riders. I've been getting back into the Harry Potter mood, and well...I can only be in one mood at a time. :3 Good Gone Dark will also be updated as I have an idea for a next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Spider Riders aren't mine, nor are actual spiders. Thank god...well, for the second one anyway. If I owned Spider Riders, it would've been a lot more interesting in dub, cause I hate watching sub episodes.

. . .

**The Story Not Told**

**Chapter 3: Hunter's Home**

. . .

When the portal closed behind him, Hunter blinked. He was actually expecting to be in the ruins that he had traveled to with his friends here when he landed in the Arachna Kingdom. But . . .

He was standing right in front of his house.

Corona looked around with a frown, the area not familiar to her. "Is this your home, Hunter?" she asked, looking back over at the pink haired Spider Rider.

He approached the front steps quietly. It was rather quiet inside, and no lights were on, which was surprising since it was the middle of the day. His mother should be busy cooking or something. But he could hear no noise coming from the house at all.

"...I think so..." was all he said in reply, cause he really wasn't sure anymore.

Corona watched him curiously as he peered into the window. He could see into the kitchen from this window.

"No one's home," Hunter said with a frown.

"Maybe your parents are at work or something," Corona suggested, but Hunter shook his head.

"Dad passed away five years ago, and mom hasn't been able to go back to work since," Hunter told her. "We're living off his money for now."

Corona's eyes widen for a moment before turning into a frown. She hadn't known her parents, from what she could remember, all she could remember was training in Arachna castle with Prince Lumen and Igneous. She couldn't sympathize with Hunter over losing a parent.

He peered into the other window out front, which let him see into the living room, if only a little. He sighed. "No one. I'm gonna try opening the door."

Corona nodded and continued to watch him. This place, even its buildings looked completely different to Corona, but she guessed it was something she was just going to have to get used to.

She smiled. She was here with Hunter after all.

"The door's closed," Hunter said with a frown, running his hand through his hair.

"What now, then?" Corona asked, looking over at him as he walked back to her.

"We'll have to go to the Police Station," Hunter told her. "I have no idea where my mother would go, unless she found somewhere to go in the last few months I haven't been around."

"Police...?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Oh, right!" he said, forgetting that she never heard of them before. "They're kinda like us, Spider Riders I mean, in a sense, but they don't travel on spiders. They do help protect our world, though."

Corona smiled. "So you guys have fighters here too, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess, but I'm not sure they train as much as we do," Hunter said with a small grin. "Come on, let's go."

Hunter and Corona made their way downtown, trying to avoid people's gazes. As it had been a while since Hunter disappeared, he had no idea what happened on Earth while he had been away.

The police station in this town was small, but the people inside got the job done. From what Hunter could remember, they certainly weren't the sitting on their butts eating donuts all day type of police.

He opened the doors and looked around. Corona was nervous, it was quite loud and people were rushing back and forth dressed in odd (at least to her) blue suits. Maybe that was some sort of armor?

"Excuse me, can I help you, young man?" a female voice asked after a moment or so.

Hunter turned and looked around to try and find the source of the voice, until his eyes landed on a wooden desk with a female police officer sitting behind it. He motioned for Corona to follow him over to her.

"Yeah, um...I was wondering if you knew where a Mrs. Aria Steele was?" he asked, feeling nervous as he always did whenever he came across police. He didn't know why, it wasn't like he had done anything wrong.

"Relation?"

"I'm her son, Hunter Steele."

"Just one moment, please," she said as she opened a desk drawer on the left side of the desk, rummaging through her files. Picking out a file under 'S' that bore the initials 'Ms. A. Steele'.

The woman frowned as she looked through the folder, and upon reaching the end her frown deepened.

"Your her son, Hunter, you said, right?"

He hadn't said his name, but figured it must of been in the folder, so he nodded, a bad feeling suddenly growing in his heart.

"I'm sorry, Hunter... your mother died."

**TBC**

**A/N: **I'm evil.....^.^; But they never told you Hunter's past in the anime, so here's my version of it! Enjoy!


	5. The Only One

The Story Not Told 

Chapter 5: The Only One

* * * * *

Hunter stared at her with his green eyes, as if finding that hard to believe that his mother was dead. He stumbled back slightly, but Corona helped to steady him, and he was thankful for her very presence.

"Hunter?" Corona asked worriedly as she kept her hands on his shoulders. The police officer watched him expectantly, but he shook his head.

"L-Let's go, Corona," he said in a quiet voice that only she was able to hear. She frowned, but nodded and helped him outside, not even saying good bye to the woman who had been watching him from her desk.

When they got outside, Hunter let out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding. He knew he shouldn't be surprised, what with no one being home, the doors being locked and all, but it was still a surprise to him.

But the woman said...killed....meaning it wasn't a suicide.

Had someone murdered his mother?

He shook his head back and forth. No, his mother didn't have any enemies as far as he was aware, especially not someone with a motive to kill her.

Corona watched him worriedly. Hunter was usually a very happy and bright boy, but now he seemed to be in a state of shock and sadness. She wished she could help him.. somehow. "Hunter?"

His head turned to look up at her weakly, and Corona did see the sadness in those green eyes of his, that were shining with unshed tears. Corona felt her heart constrict in her chest as she saw the look on his face. She moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, and brought him close to her.

Hunter blinked back his tears as his own arms went around her, his head going to rest on her shoulder. He was quiet, but Corona didn't seem to mind, not at all. She gently ran her fingers through his hair, and he closed his eyes slightly. They were down the street from the police station now, just around the corner, so they were completely alone unless a car happened to drive by.

As Hunter became lost in his thoughts, Corona's frown deepened. They were trapped here now, in Hunter's time, the portal closed when they walked through. Hunter had no living relatives besides his late mother, so he had no remaining family left alive.

The young arachna warrior held onto his friend, who ws just happy to be there for him. But as Hunter thought about it...

Corona was the only person he had left in his life.

His eyes looked determined now as he thought about this.

He would not lose her, he would always be by her side, no matter what.

Even if they had to make a life for themselves her, they'd survive together.

Somehow.

**TBC**

**A/N:** Once more, I'm incredibly sorry for the short chapters, but it's all I can do I'm afraid. I'm not one for 20 pages to a chapter. I don't get -that- inspired. That's just too insane for me...lol. Anyway, enjoy and review!


	6. I Love You

A/N: I figured Hunter's not one to be depressed for long, as he was generall happy in the Inner World. So if he ever did get depressed, it wouldn't last forever.

**A/N: **Sorry for the small wait in updating, I needed even the tiniest idea for a chapter before I updated or else it would of been a filler of some sort. Well, enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 6

I Love You

It took a while, but Hunter and Corona managed to get settled back into his own world. They had went back to the police and asked if they could stay at the place that used to be his home, at least until they got on their feet. They seemed to agree without any trouble, so now Hunter and Corona were living together in his home. Corona was staying in his mother's room, and he in his own, of course.

Corona was still worried about Hunter, who had been mostly silent since learning of his mother's death. Though, she couldn't really blame him. From what she knew, his mother had been the only living family the boy had left. He had no siblings that she knew of, so the loss was great on Hunter.

She did what she could to be there for him, but she couldn't help but worry.

Today was a rainy day, so they were spending it inside. They were having lunch, just a few simple peanut butter sandwiches. Hunter hadn't been feeling very hungry lately, which was very odd for him. Though, Corona hadn't remembered seeing Hunter this sad before, either, if at all, throughout the time she had known him.

"Hunter?" she asked after what seemed like an eternity of silence. She munched on her sandwich quietly, watching his expressions.

It took him a few moments but he did look up at her, and saw the worry in her eyes. He offered her a faint smile.

"Don't worry, Corona. I'm fine."

Corona frowned. "Don't lie to me, Hunter Steele. I know you too well."

Hunter sighed. That she did.

"I...will be fine." He admitted after a moment, and she nodded with approval.

"It's okay to feel the way you are feeling now, Hunter," Corona said softly. "But you don't have to just close off from me all together. You know it makes me worry more."

Hunter allowed the faintest of smiles to cross his face, and that reassured her even the tiniest bit, that he would be okay in the end, if he was still able to smile.

"I know, but you still shouldn't," Hunter said, and she smiled faintly.

"I can't help it. I love you."

He tensed instantly when he heard her say this, and even though he knew he loved her too, it still surprised him.

"W-What?" he asked with a blush, making her giggle.

_'There's my Hunter,'_ she thought to himself.

"I said I love you, silly," she said with a smile. Even though she had a feeling he already heard her the first time, she liked saying it again.

His blush darkened, but she forced back another giggle. It was just good to see Hunter act like himself again, even if it only lasted for a short time.

"I-I love you, too, Corona."

A/N: I figured Hunter's not one to be depressed for long, as he was generall happy in the Inner World. So if he ever did get depressed, it wouldn't last forever.


	7. A Letter From The Dead

**A/N:** A real twist in this chapter. Hope you like~ I don't know what made me think of the idea, but I like it. I guess that means my mind is really twisted and evil. *cackles a Bellatrix-like-insane laugh*

**Disclaimer:** Spider Riders isnt mine. This fic is though. Why do you think I would be writing fanfiction if I owned it?

..........................

The Story Not Told Chapter 7

A Letter From The Dead

..........................

A few hours later, it was time for bed for the both of them. Hunter went into his own room, which hadn't changed since he left for the Inner World. His mother had cleaned it up though, because the last time he remembered it, it had been a mess.

Corona went to his mother's room, and found that a little weird, but she assumed she'd get used to it.

Hunter sighed as he sat on his bed. He laid his head down on his pillow, instantly feeling tired. But, before he closed his eyes all the way, he felt something lumpy under his pillow. He reached his hand under his pillow and picked out a folded letter. It said 'Hunter' on the front his mom's recognizeable handwriting.

"Why would she write me? I was only gone on a hiking trip... she would of thought I'd be back soon. That is...depending on how long ago she had been killed." Hunter thought aloud as he opened the letter carefully.

_'Dear Hunter,_

_If you are reading this letter, I want to say a few things before it's too late. I have a feeling I won't be around much longer, to even welcome you home from your trip, should you come back._

_Good luck on finding the Inner World. It's a marvelous place, Hunter. It's filled with wonders you could only imagine in your dreams. I should know. I was once there, myself. You're only eleven, but I'm sure you'll be a tough warrior like your father. How do I know? Just a feeling. Your grandfather would be proud of you. As am I._

_As I told you before you left to go on that hiking trip, be careful. While the Inner World is beautiful, it is also dangerous. There are many enemies that want to be rid of the humans, and an Earthen in the Inner World is rather frowned upon._

_Now, you may be wondering how I know so much about the Inner World. I was there once upon a time. I stumbled upon it in those ruins, and still to this day I'm not quite sure how I found myself to be in it, but I enjoyed every moment of my time there._

_I found myself in the enjoyable company of a man known as Buguese. Times were different then. While he was a part of Lord Mantid's Big Four, the enemies of the humans I have told you about, he was actually rather kind to me, for whatever reasons I am unaware._

_We began to fall in love, with all the time we spent together. Our love grew stronger. When Mantid found out, he forbid us from seeing each other. Somehow, I found my way back home, and during my time home I met a new man, though I hadn't had loved him nearly as much as I did Buguese, and I found I was pregnant with you a few weeks later. I knew he couldn't possibly be your father, but I knew who was._

_Buguese._

_You deserve to know the truth Hunter, should you ever come across the Inner World. That is why I am writing to you. I never had the courage to tell you this in a letter. I hope you understand, and will forgive me for lying to you all this time._

_Take care, my son.  
Love Mom'_

Hunter's eyes scanned the letter over and over for what must of been ten times straight, especially staring hard at the part where she said Buguese was his father. His hand not holding the letter clenched into a tight fist, and frowned. If Buguese had known that Hunter was his son, he surely wouldn't of fought him, even if they were on opposite sites....right?

Hunter sighed. Tossing and turning in his bed, he found it very hard to sleep that night, even knowing Corona was in the next room wasn't much help.

A/N: Well, there ya go. Sorry for the shortness. Not sure if I'd call it a cliffhanger though. Sorry to say, I think this fic is almost finished! *tear* But I still have my other SR fic to work on.


	8. The Truth Revealed

**A/N:** Next chapter rather quick. Sorry about the hiatus of Good Gone Dark, I'm on a bit of writer's block with it while trying to finish this and my GX fic before I leave.

---

**Chapter 11: The Truth Revaled**

---

The next morning, Corona found Hunter up surprisingly early, staring out his window at the nice sunny day that awaited them. She noticed his eyes seemed tired, and something was troubling him. Seeing a letter next to him, she grew curious.

"Hunter, what's wrong?" she spoke softly, sitting on the other side of him and resting a hand on his shoulder. Hunter jumped, startled out of his thoughts. She smiled softly.

"Sorry..'.'

"No, it's alright," said Hunter with a shake of his head. "..Couldn't sleep last night, that's all."

"Because of whatever's in this?" she asked, picking up the letter so he could see, and his eyes widened slightly.

"Don't-" But it was too late, Corona began reading, and with every word, her eyes seemed to widen more.

"Y-You....you're...."

Hunter turned his head and stood up, starting to walk away. But Corona would have none of that. She reached her hand over and grabbed his arm.

"Oh no you don't, Hunter Steele," Corona said, her voice soft yet stern. "You're not walking away from me that easily. Come here."

She pulled him back over to the bed, though she was quite surprised when she saw the first of a few tears fall down Hunter's face from his emerald eyes.

"Hunter..." Corona said softly, bringing him into a hug. She had never seen him cry before. Sure, she had seen him sad, but never cry.

She gently rocked him back and forth, feeling her shirt getting wet but didn't care as she ran her fingers through Hunter's spiky pink hair, which was an odd colored hair for a boy, she concluded, but she liked it.

"Why didn't she tell me before?" Hunter whispered, and Corona hugged him closer. "I deserve to know who my real father is, don't I? I deserve to know that my real father isn't some sick, twisted bastard who abused us for as long as I can remember!"

Corona gasped. She may have been from the Inner World and was used to their traditions, customs and such, but she definitely knew about parents abusing their children. It had happened in the Inner World, but most kept it quiet out of fear.

Hunter looked up at her after a few moments, tears still falling from his eyes. Corona reached down a hand, gently wiping them away.

"It's going to be okay, Hunter. I promise."

A/N: Only a few more chapters left. This will be finished before I leave. ^_^;


	9. Buguese Finds Out

A/N: This chapter is mostly about Buguese, and my OC, Hunter's mother, Aria. They never introduced her even a little so this is my version of her. Enjoy this chapter. Next one has Hunter and Corona, promise.

**Chapter 9: Buguese Finds Out**

--

After the defeat of Mantid, everyone was able to lead a happy life, even the Invectid Big Four. One of which was named Buguese. But he wasn't happy.

They were two Spider Riders short in the Inner World. Hunter and Corona. Word had eventually gotten out that the two went home to Hunter's place on Earth. It wasn't frowned upon, because it was clear that Corona was very in love with Hunter, and wanted to go anywhere with him, but they knew that even if everyone frowned of it, neither would care and Corona would follow him anyway.

All Buguese did was wander, thinking about the past, and of his time a woman he had once loved. "Aria..." he whispered to himself, not expecting anyone else to reply.

"Buguese."

The very familiar voice rose him from his thoughts, and his eyes widened. Looking up at a beautiful image of a woman, long pink hair, green eyes, and a white gown, his heart nearly skipped a bit.

"Aria...."

"It has been a long time, Buguese," Aria said with a smile, drifting down to see eye to eye with him. "You've been taking good care of yourself, I hope."

Buguese mutely nodded, and the smile on her face grew if it could. "I'm glad to hear it. I'm also happy to see that the war in this world has finally come to an end."

"You knew?"

"Of course. While I knew a war was only starting when I left the Inner World, I never thought it would go to such lengths as ridding the Inner World of Oracle's Sun."

"Mantid planned to escape to Earth," Buguese told her, and she nodded gravely.

"Hunter Steele, the newest addition to the Spider Riders stopped him." Buguese told her and she smiled again.

"My son... I am very proud of that boy and what he has become."

Buguese blinked a few times. "You're-"

Aria laughed. "I don't suppose I ever told you my full name while I was in the Inner World, did I Buguese? Well, it is Aria Steele. Hunter's grandfather is my father, who was here before him."

Buguese looked stunned, to say the least. If there was ever an opportunity to get a camera out and snap a few photos, now would be the time, but sadly Aria didn't have one on her, or at least one she could hold.

"But that is not why I've come here to talk to you about," Aria told him. "Well, it is....but it only matters little."

"What is it you wish to tell me?"

"I never told you, because I found out only after I got home- I became pregnant within a few weeks or so after leaving. I had met another man during that time, but believe me, no one could ever replace you, Buguese." She knew she was probably boosting the man's ego by saying that, but perhaps he needed it. "And, when I became pregnant, do you know who the father was?"

If they could, Buguese's eyes would surely be falling out of their sockets in shock. But they were not. "....Me?"

"Yes," Aria smiled, placing her ghostly hands ontop of his his. "I gave birth to a beautiful baby boy nine months later- Hunter Steele."

The silence was worrying Aria. Buguese's eyes had drifted from her to the ground, in thought she was sure. He had after all, attempted to kill his only son countless times.

"How could I have been so foolish?" Buguese asked, more to himself than her. "I was attacking him, I nearly killed him countless times! I did see the similarities in appearance between you, but I never thought that-Hunter-my son-"

A few seconds later, Buguese was silenced when he felt a pair of solid, warm lips brush against his own. Buguese immediately kissed Aria back, bringing the now surprisingly solid form into his arms. He never wanted to let go, but when did anything ever go his way?

When they parted, Ara looked up at him, smiling fondly. "You're just as I remembered you. Whether that is a good or a bad thing I'm not sure."

Buguese managed a small chuckle. "What do you think it is?"

Aria smiled. "Something tells me its a good thing, for whatever reason I'm not sure." She gave Buguese another tight hug before fading into the ghostly figure that she had been in before. "I must be going now."

"Will you be visiting Hunter before..?" Buguese asked, simply out of curiosity.

"I might," Aria said sadly. "He's grieving, and needs to know that it's time to move on. Corona can't worry about him forever."

"So she's with him then. The rumors are true."

"Quite so, yes," Aria nodded. "And I believe that as long as he's with her, he'll be just fine."

"If you got here...Aria...does that mean there's a chance I can go to Earth?" Buguese asked hopefully. Aria smiled.

"There's always a chance, Buguese." With that, she faded away, leaving Buguese to wonder what she meant by that.  
**  
A/N:** I thought that was sweet, myself. ^^ And how did Aria become solid? Only I know. =P


	10. A Day At The Beach

**A/N:** I'm really sorry for lack of updating my Spider Riders fics, especially when they have quite a bit of reviews! But don't fret, TSNT will be finished! :)

**The Story Not Told **

**Chapter 10: A Day At the Beach**

Corona had thought it was time they stop moping around the house. She was worried Hunter might fall into some sort of depression, and was going to stop it before it went to far. So, Corona thought of an idea. It wasn't very hot out, but it wasn't cold either. Her idea was to take Hunter to the beach. There was a few of them in the inner world, and she knew it would cheer him up. But of course, they were on Earth now, and she wasn't quite sure where one was.

"Hunter?" Corona asked as she walked into the living room. She found Hunter sitting on the couch, talking to Shadow who was still inside the manicle. Venus was inside her own too, the house was too small to let two spiders, as big as these ones, out. So, upon figuring out her idea to go to the beach, she thought it would give the spiders plenty of room to roam and do what they want.

The pink haired boy looked up from his manacle, having been busy talking to Shadow. "Eh? What is it Corona?" There were a few tear stains on Hunter's cheeks, but other than that, nothing to signal that he had been sad. Even Shadow had known when to keep quiet and not start a fight with his partner. He'd never seen Hunter sad before, this was new to him.

"Wanna go to the beach?" She asked, sitting down next to him. Hunter blinked. "It's kinda cold out."

"I know," Corona smiled. "But it's not too cold, is it?"

Hunter shook his head. "No, I guess not." As he looked at her, he could already tell she wanted to do this, and he found himself not being able to say no to Corona. He smiled a bit. "Alright," he said. "We can let the spiders out too."

"Finally," Shadow said from inside the manacle, making Hunter and Corona both laugh. Corona continued to smile. That had been the first laugh she heard from Hunter in a while. That made her happy.

"Well, come on," Corona smiled, taking his hand, making him blush, and blink in slight surprise.

"What, you mean now?"

She giggled. "Of course, silly. But, you'll have to show me where it is. I'm still new to this world, you know."

Hunter grinned slightly and nodded, but went into the closet to grab them some coats just in case it got colder, which it probably would when they got out of the water. He then lead her out the door, still holding onto her hand.

After about a five minute walk from Hunter's house down into the woods, Corona gasped. They were standing in front of a huge lake, surrounded by trees. The only part not covered by trees was the path that they were currently standing in. Corona's eyes lit up, eyes on the water, before turning to Hunter.

"Well, what do you say? Shall we let the spiders out now?"

"Yeah," Hunter gave her one of his grins, and Corona knew this had been a good idea on her part. Hunter was already cheering up. That house was just no good, he needed to get out more.

**_"Spider Out!"_**

The two shouted it at the same time, and both Venus and Shadow appeared in a flash of light. Both of them looked around. Having been stuck in their manacles the whole time, they didn't quite get a good look at the Earth and what it was like. Only now were the two experiencing it.

"C'mon, Corona!" Hunter found himself getting excited, and ended up dragging her into the water. They both laughed, not bothering on taking of their clothes off, they were able to swim fine with them on.

The two laughed and wam in the water while the spiders relaxed on the shore, watching their riders. They didn't know the dangers of Earth, so they never took their eyes off of their riders, just in case. So they were both frightened when Corona called in a worried voice, "Hunter!"

Looking out at the lake, they saw Corona peering down into the water. Hunter had ducked underneath the surface, and hadn't come up for some time. Corona's heart was pounding, until she felt something wrap around her legs and pull her under. Both spiders were ready to get up and ready for some kind of fight, until Hunter burst out of the water, laughing as Corona was furious with him.

"Hunter, you had me worried sick!" she scolded him, hitting him lightly in the arm. He winced, looking over at her with a small, innocent smile.

"Sorry, Corona," he replied in a soft voice.

"Ohh...well at least you're having fun anyways," Corona smiled slightly, anger gone when she saw him smile. She reached over and hugged him in the water, but she was surprised when he moved his head slightly and kissed her.

This was only the second kiss they shared. Corona thought that this was so romantic, because they were kissing in the water!

But their kiss was interrupted. An almost blinding white light had come down from the sky, and Corona and Hunter shut their eyes for the moment, Corona's arms wrapped around Hunter as a figure came down from the sky. Hunter could tell nothing about what the figure looked like at first, except that he was quite tall.

The first things he had noticed when the figure got closer and closer to the ground were purple hair, and that he wore a black robe.

"Wha!?" Hunter stood up straight in the water, but Corona still wasn't letting go of him. "Buguese!"

Not long after that, a second figure came down, the light not having disappeared yet. Hunter tried to get a better look, but all he could see was that whoever it was, was wearing lots of purple.

Corona gasped, as the figure finally landed on the ground. Both Hunter and Hunter's eyes widened.

"Buguese? Aqune?"

**TBC**

**A/N:** Ooh, longest chapter for this fic. I'm in a real Spider Riders mood today, but there's no one to roleplay with on facebook or any other site I can find, so I settle for writing fanfics! I'm not sure about the completion of Good Gone Dark, but this one will definitely be finished. :) I couldn't just send Buguese to Earth and leave Aqune alone. :( Don't forget to review! Later Days.


	11. Something New

**A/N:** Another chapter, just because I want to finish this, I'm in a Spider Riders mood and I'm at school so I can't watch it. Well, here ya go! Oh, and just for clarification, I do like Buguese x Aqune, but in this fic, since he was with Aria, I see them more having a father x daughter bond.

**

* * *

**

**The Story Not Told **

**Chapter 11 Something New**

* * *

"Buguese!" Hunter growled, standing up in the water. Corona was by his side, eyes narrowed at Buguese, but very surprised to see her sister here as well. She wasn't under Buguese's control anymore, why was she following him around? "How the hell are you here?"

"Hunter!" Corona scolded. The fight between invectids and riders may be over, but some things just never changed.

"A gift," Buguese told him. Aqune merely smiled at them. "A gift from Aria."

Hunter blinked his green eyes a few times. It took him a moment to remember the letter that his mother had left him. Then, he frowned. "Oh."

Aqune spoke up now, knowing this was hard for Buguese. "He wants to make things right, Hunter."

Corona looked back and forth between them, worried. She didn't want a fight to break out between the two, nor did she want Hunter to get upset.

"Aqune is right," Buguese told them, looking right at Hunter. "I want to begin...a new with you, Hunter Steele."

"So....you know then?" Hunter asked. Buguese nodded.

"I was not aware of this until Aria told me herself. If I had been, I would have never attacked you." Buguese told him honestly. Somehow, Hunter believed him.

"How did you find out?" Buguese asked, simply out of curiosity.

"When I got home, I found a letter from mom," Hunter rubbed the back of his head. "She told me everything."

"I see." That was all Buguese said. Despite the countless battles the two have had together, today sitting there on the shore, it felt very awkward. Corona rolled her eyes.

'Boys, they'll never change,' she thought.

Aqune gently nudged Buguese, urging him to do something more with Hunter. But the man wasn't quite sure what to say.

"Do you want to, Hunter?" Buguese asked him. The boy had been silent for a while now, so he wasn't quite sure what he was thinking. It was hard to tell from the look on his face.

"Hunter?" Corona asked softly, placing her hand on top of his. She knew this was probably a lot for him. Already he had lost his mother, and now he was actually getting a father?

Hunter looked right at Buguese, who was watching him carefully, and nodded. "Yes."

Buguese's heart beat fast. "Yes, you do?"

Hunter nodded, and what he said next made Corona smile. "Yes. I want a father in my life, Buguese."

_'And I promise, to be the best one I can be, Hunter Steele,'_ Buguese silently vowed.

**A/N:** Awww! :) Well, there you have it, another chapeter.


	12. Goodbye Inner World, Hello Earth

**A/N:** The final chapter! :( Sad for you guys, good for me, cause then I get on to other stuff. Happy ending, yay! But I didn't know what else to write, so there ya go.

* * *

**The Story Not Told  
Chapter 12 Goodbye Inner World, Hello Earth**

* * *

Staying on Earth had proved to be difficult, and a challenge for Buguese. Aqune was slowly getting used to everything, but both seemed to be a little nervous around the television. It made Corona giggle, because she liked watching it sometimes, they had some pretty interesting stuff on there.

Every once in a while, they would go down to the beach to let their spiders out, or even in the back yard. They had no neighbors except for across the street, and they couldn't see unless they happened to walk right over.

Hunter was happy, too. Corona hadn't seen him this happy since before they left. Buguese was trying his best to be a father, and things were working out great. Aqune was staying with them too, so they now had a family of four, plus the spiders, currently living there.

On this particular day, they were at the beach again. Buguese was just out watching and keeping an eye on them, while Corona, Aqune, and Hunter were all having a good time swimming. At first, he had thought it would of been awkward between the three of them, considering that there had been a time when Hunter thought he liked Aqune, too. But it was more fun than he could have imagined, and the two sisters were getting along fine.

Hunter's green eyes suddenly widened when they saw a wihte light on the beach, near where Buguese was standing. Said invectid jumped out of the way, but got ready for battle...just in case.

But he stood there, completely still as Sparkle, Lumen, Igneous, and Magma all fell out of the portal and onto the ground in a rough landing, Hotarla landing near Sparkle.

"Ugh....that's the last time we all go together on something," Lumen groaned from his spot on the ground.

Hunter, Aqune, and Corona looked at each other, wondering if they were seeing/hearing things, before getting out of the water.

"Uh...Prince Lumen...?" Hunter asked, leaning over the fallen prince of arachna.

"Hmm?" he asked, eyes half-lidded and staring up towards Hunter. "Oh, hello Hunter. It appears that the portal to your world has opened up again, and we wanted to drop by and say hello..."

"Not literally, though," Igneous groaned as he stood back up, Magma soon following.

A wide grin suddenly spread across Hunter's face, and it made Corona smile too. Her Hunter was back.

"So, you guys are here for a while then, huh?" Hunter asked, pointing to the spot where they had come through. The portal was gone.

"Uh oh..." They had left Arachna unprotected! What a stupid thing to do.

Lumen slapped himself on the forehead. "Well, at least...we...Ummm....Hunter?"

"Yeah?"

"Mind telling us why Buguese is here?" Igneous asked for the prince, pointing at Buguese. They all sighed.

This was going to be a long day...

"So..." Lumen began after Hunter, Aqune, Corona and Buguese took turns at telling the story. "Hunter's mother was once in arachna, and she meet Buguese. Then, when she went back to earth, she had you, Hunter Steele...then you arrived in arachna..." he began, trailing off.

"I guess it's not an accident or omen after all that you landed in arachna," Magma commented as he watched everyone. They were now all back at Hunter's house. I might need to do some renovating if everyone's going to be staying.... he thought.

"What?" Hunter asked, turning to Magma. Igneous spoke next.

"Magma's right. I mean, your grandfather was there before her, and then your mother before you...it's like it was your destiny to come to arachna."

Hunter looked at each and every one of them. These were the friends, and at one point enemies, that he had made on his adventures. They had stuck with him through everything, and he knew they would, until the very end. It was because of them that he was as strong as he was now, not because of Oracle's Keys.

He grinned at them all.

"It wasn't just my destiny, Igneous," Hunter told him, confusing him.

"Then...what else?"

"Arachna Power."

**END**

-  
A/N: Not too much on the Buguese Hunter bonding, but this is all I could think of. Hope you all enjoyed my first Spider Riders fic, and for sticking with me till the end! Oh, and I thought about doing a HunterxCorona one-shot Christmas fic! What d'you guys think? Tell me and review.

Later Days.


End file.
